Dantooine
Dantooine was a pleasant world of grasslands, rivers and lakes. The planet was located in the Raioballo sector of the Outer Rim at an endpoint of Myto's Arrow, the other endpoint of which was in the Obtrexta sector, though Dantooine itself was still far removed from most galactic traffic. It hosted a small population spread amongst single-family settlements and small communities with large land holdings. Its sentient population consisted primarily of simple Human farmers, though Dantooine was also home to the primitive Dantari race. Native wildlife included the kath hound, the iriaz, the kinrath, and the graul. The planet had no industrial settlements or advanced technology by the time of the Galactic Civil War, save for a temporary Rebel base there. Description A normal day on Dantooine lasted 25 standard hours, and a local year lasted 378 local days. Dantooine had several continents. There was an equatorial one that was connected to a larger northern one and a south polar one by slender land bridges, as well as a disconnected north-eastern continent. An olive, blue, and brown colored world, Dantooine was remote from the bustle of the galactic trade routes. Two moons floated in the skies above the savannahs of lavender and yellow grasses. Separated by forests of spiky blba trees, colonists maintained individual family estates largely isolated from each other. One of the major continents of Dantooine was identified by its various geographical regions. To the southeast, there were the Rielig Steppes, with the Burad Hills at their southeastern corner. The Northeast section was identified as the Fields of Banir, which held the ruins of an ancient Jedi temple. To the Northwest, there were the Arissi Plains, with the Mosa Rishin region and Taikaha Hills connecting to the southwestern Darjani Plains. History A crucial Galactic Republic battlefront during the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Mace Windu led a battle on Dantooine; however, many of his troopers were injured. Windu's forces sent out a distress signal and awaited a delivery of medical supplies from Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee. In 2 BBY, during the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire, the former Imperial Senator and rebel leader Mon Mothma made arrangements for the rebel fleet to rendezvous above Dantooine. She wanted to unify the disparate rebel cells and factions into an Alliance to Restore the Republic. With the help of Phoenix LeaderHera Syndulla and the Spectres, Mothma managed to travel through the dangerous Archeon pass to Dantooine. Above Dantooine, Mothma gave an impassioned HoloNet speech urging the galaxy to rise up in rebellion against the Empire. Shortly later, the rebel fleet converged above Dantooine. Shortly before the Galactic Civil War, the Rebellion briefly used the planet as the location of a base. By the time of the Battle of Scarif, that base had been abandoned, and the Rebels had established their headquarters on the jungle moonYavin 4, a location that was already in use by Jan Dodonna's rebel cell. When Princess Leia Organa was held captive on the Death Star, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin threatened to destroy her home planet of Alderaan if she did not provide him with the location of the Rebellion's secret base. Organa then lied to him, disclosing the location of the then-current base as Dantooine. Tarkin impatient to try out the Death Star's superlaserat full capacity and deemed Dantooine "too remote to make an effective demonstration" and ordered the destruction of Alderaan anyway. Nonetheless, Imperial forces, led by General Cassio Tagge, reconnoitered Dantooine, only to find the remains of the abandoned Rebel base. Upon learning this, Tarkin ordered Organa's immediate execution. Thane Kyrell was one of those who were sent to explore Dantooine, and he was surprised by the level of organization and sophistication he saw in the abandoned base. Fauna * Bol * Brith * Carnivorous snail * Dantari * Dantooinian creeper * Fabool * Graul * Huurton * Iriaz * Kath hound * Kinrath * Laigrek * Piket * Quenker * Stalker lizard * Thune * Voritor lizard Bol.jpg|Bol Brith.jpg|Brith Carnivorous snail.jpg|Carnivorous snail Dantari.jpg|Dantari Dantooinian creeper.jpg|Dantooinian creeper Fabool.jpg|Fabool Graul.jpg|Graul Huurton.png|Huurton Iriaz.jpg|Iriaz Kathhound.jpg|Kath hound HornedKathhound.jpg|Horned Kath hound Kinrath.png|Kinrath Laigrek.jpg|Laigrek Piket.jpg|Piket Quenker.jpg|Quenker Stalker lizard.jpg|Stalker lizard Thune.jpg|Thune Voritor lizard.jpg|Voritor lizard Flora * Blba tree * Kibla greens * Tritacale * Vincha * Yot bean Gallery ' Dantooine_SoR.png Aewdvwavr.jpg Dantooine.jpg Dantooine_conclave.jpg Dantooine-Landschaft1.jpg Dantooine Kotor.jpg ' Category:Star Wars Planets Category:Planets